(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric connectors, in particular to an electric connector with a novel devise.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An electric connector of a prior art has an insulating body with a plurality of openings, a plurality of terminal receiving grooves, a plurality of inner shielding casings installed in the openings, a plurality of conductive terminals inserted into the terminal receiving grooves and an outer shielding casing covered on the insulating body. A rear plug serves to prevent from a short circuit caused by self-deformation of the adjacent terminals or stains of dust and dirt. The rear plug serves also to position properly the end of the terminals firmly aiming for an electric circuit. However, because the conductive terminals of the electric connectors of the prior art are usually made of the same materials (usually compound copper), such as compound of phosphorous-copper, and lengths of the conductive terminals are different, the impedance of each conductive terminal is different. Therefore, the different impedances will impede synchronous transfers of electric signals so as to disadvantage to increase the electric functions. It is necessary to have a new style of an electric connector so as to overcome the above-mentioned defects.